Knowing is Only Half the Battle
by shizutoya
Summary: Not knowing who he is or how to do basic things, Feliciano goes through rehab for some odd reason that the doctors, nor the gorgeous blonde constantly with, will tell him. Why is he even in a hospital in the first place? Is he forgetting something important? He can't think with the hot blonde always him, but he feels safe next to him. What the heck is going on!
1. Prologue

**Knowing is only half the battle: Prologue**

Waking up in an empty room. Looking around dazed and confused. Having an unknown person holding your hand, imagine how scared he was at that moment. Fear went pulsing through him, rushing to the depths of his body, he started to shake. Thrashing to get away from the person, how was actually quite attractive, he pushes himself against the bed post. Trembling, not knowing how to speak, can't even remember who you are.

"Feli? What's wrong?" the blonde man asked. His deep savory voice trembling, just like his hands, as he reached out to him.

"Ung!" he violently shakes his head and ducks, not knowing what to expect from this man. It's strange, he can understand this man, but how come he can't communicate with him?

"Ung!" he tries again but fails.

Men in white come barging into the room, flooding him and the blonde with questions. Surrounding him, trapping him…almost as if they are trying to suffocate him.

"NO! he yells. Rushing up, pushing the doctors away he tries to get up. He falls to the ground and feels even more trapped and helpless than before.

"NO! he yells again. Strong arms then pick him up, not pushing away even as he pushes them off. They hold him close to a broad masculine chest. He stops resisting, closes his eyes, and leans into the strange safeness of this person and forgets the men around him, focusing on the man's deep voice.

"It's okay now. I'm here for you Feli." He whispers into his ear. _Is that my name? Who am I? Who are these people? What the heck is going on?!_


	2. Chapter 1

Knowing is only half the battle: Ch. 1

_Day one: Feliciano has woken up. The doctors were right when they said there might be problems. He can't speak , can't walk, I don't even thing he know who he is. I just hope he doesn't remember THAT, anytime soon. He needs to rest and get better before he finds out. I just don't know if I'll be able to tell him when the time comes. _

_~L.B_

He calmed down after the blonde man held him. He liked being with him, it felt like they were the only two in the world.

"Feli? Are you ready for the scans?" the blonde asked as he entered the room. He was with the man in white talking about something. He was scared of these _scans_. What would they do to him? Feli shook his head. He hated. It felt like bad things happened here. He was afraid to leave this room. The blonde laughs, though it is not meant to be insulting. He found him amusing, but why?

"What if I hold your hand?" as soon as he said those words he jumped up and grabbed his hand. He was getting the hang of walking, though he did fall sometimes. He had reason to why he learned so fast, the reason being a certain tall blonde with a heavenly accent that made his heart beat fast. He liked being close to this person, he could feel safe and relaxed.

They walked out, hand in hand, when they came across more people. Three to be exact, two men and one woman. They seemed familiar, but he couldn't remember where he met them. They turned to them and they all came rushing towards them.

"Feli-chan!" the woman called out as she ran and tackled him into her arms. Suffocating him in her arms, squeezing harder and harder. His hand slips from the blonde's and he starts to panic. "We thought we lost you! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"No." he whispers.

"What?" She asks, looking down at him. Loosening her arms a tiny bit.

"NO!" he yells and with the tiny space between them he is able to push her away. He turns and runs into the blonde's arms, needing to feel safe from these strange people.

"Elizabeta! What the hell West? Why would Feliciano push her like that?" the white haired man yells at the blonde while the smaller one with dark hair and glasses helps the woman called Elizabeta up.

"It's fine, I'm sure he was just a little shocked." She smiles, but it is obvious that she is in a little pain.

"He can't remember who we are. That is what they said would happen if we went through with it!" he yells, his voice echoing throughout the vacant halls and catching others' attention. Lines of hurt etch their way into his already pale and translucent skin. He can now clearly see the stress marks and his beautiful skin. He touches his cheek, an act so familiar it seems he has done it millions of times before. The man looks at him with sad glistening eyes. His defeated face pulls at his heart, it's too much to see this gorgeous man so sad.

"Excuse me, Mr. Vargas needs to have his scans done. If you don't mind." A man in white announces from behind them.

"Ja, sorry, you can take him. I'll come get him once it's over." He tells him, letting go of his hand. He pinches the bridge of his nose and looks down at him.

Almost as if he can tell his panicked state he smiles at him and ruffles his hair.

"Don't worry, I'll come back. I promise I won't leave you all alone." He smiles as he walks away with the other men and woman.

"Promise…" he whispered as he walked in the other direction. Following the man in white and getting further and further away from the blonde. _It's a promise, so don't break it._

**_*_Thank you for reading my first Fanfiction! I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoyed it and are willing to stay for more. I personally love mystery and suspense, though I do tend to be impatient at times so I understand your feelings in updates. I will try my hardest to answer the questions in the summary. Stay for more, please! *  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2

As he walked down the hall with the man in white, he couldn't help but think of the masculine blonde. He didn't understand why his heart beat so fast for him.

"Mr. Vargas , please step into this room. I promise nothing bad will happen to you." The man guided him into a small room. _I don't need your promises. I only need his._

He did as he was told and stepped into the dark room. There was a steel table in the middle, white walls surrounded him. Panic began to swell inside him, his breath quickened as he scanned his surroundings. Images flashed before his eyes, warping the place around him. A cage…someone screams…crying out. Blood is splattered everywhere on the floor, he looks down to see his hands are covered, too. He is stuck, frozen in place. Forced to hear the screams of others…blood dripping on the floor, even from the walls. Engulfing him. What happened before he woke up?

Ludwig was quite shocked himself when Feliciano pushed Elizabeta. He really didn't remember them, did he.

"West, does he really not remember?" Gilbert asked.

"It doesn't seem like it." He replied sadly.

"So he doesn't remember you either?" Elizabeta asked quietly, trying desperately not to hurt his fragile heart. He winced, someone finally spoke up. Feli didn't remember him, yet he had hoped that he would. Still he knew that Feli knew him somehow, he had only that to hold onto right now.

He shook his head, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He fought back to keep from breaking down in front of them.

"So that means he doesn't remember Lovino's -OWWWW!" Ludwig had punched him so hard that he had fallen to the ground. Gilbert cupped his cheek as he looked up at his younger brother.

"The Hell West!" he bellowed, staring angrily at him.

"Don't you dare mention it to him! I don't care if it is you Brother, I won't forgive you if Feli falls even deeper than he is now!" his voice cloaked in anger. Anger took up every corner of his face, his eyes burned with it, too.

Gilbert continued to look up at his broken brother. He got up and dusted himself off before patting Ludwig on the back.

"I promise, and you know awesome me doesn't break a promise." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank you, Brother. It really means a lot to me."

Suddenly there is a scream from the hallway Feliciano went down a few minutes ago. They all looked at each other and darted down the hall.

"Mr. Vargas! Please calm down! Mr. B please help!" the doctor called out as they entered the room, it was clear he had never dealt with a patient like this before. Feliciano was in the corner, waving a broom at anyone who came close to him.

"Feli…stop this. You're safe here, I promise." He broke down right there. He couldn't handle how broken Feli was. How much pain he had gone through during those days, how much suffering he had to deal with. He wept into his hands as he knelt before him.

"L-Luddy…?" his small voice called out. His eyes widened as he heard his name being called.

"I'm right here, Feli. Just look at him…please…" he reached out his hand to touch him, but Feliciano jerked back from his touch. He violently shook his hand, tears welling in his unfocused eyes.

"No! This is just a dream! I'm gonna wake up in that cold and dark cage again. STOP MESSING WITH MY HEAD ALREADY!" he screamed as he cupped his eyes, the broom dropping from his grasp.

"Feli…" he called out sadly. He remembered the once cheery boy he had fallen for, the one who didn't care what other's said about him. Who threw caution out the window like it was trash. Anger began to swell inside him.

"Feli listen to me! You're not there anymore! You're safe now, I won't anyone hurt you." He hugged him, squeezing him tightly. Ignoring the smaller man's struggle to break free, he continued.

"You don't have to be alone. Please, let me in. Help me understand so I can make it better. He began to weep again. He tucked his head into his small shoulders, taking comfort in his sweet scent of flowers.

The day Feliciano went missing was also the day he had chosen to confess to him. The feelings he had for five years, they were replaced instantly with fear and worry. He didn't know what to expect that day, would Feli return his love? Would he get rejected? There was one thing though, he did not expect to get a call to report Feliciano Vargas missing since late that night.

"Ludwig, come on. He's asleep now, so let's take him to his room." Gilbert quietly suggested. His heart went out to the two, knowing that Feli was going to be left in the dark for some time.

Ludwig looked down at the small Italian, His soft silky hair, his small frail body. His skin had lost some of its color since he had been here. He couldn't help but feel protective of him, everything told him to protect him at any cost…like it was an instinct.

"Ja, I think that's a good idea. Can you help me with the doors?" Gilbert nodded and watched as his aching brother carried his broken love. As soon as he was up and ready he opened the door and watched them walk quietly down the hall. It was almost as if all sounds had stopped for the two as to not disturb them.

As Ludwig walked down the hall he felt Feli nuzzle closer to him, he moved so his face was in his view. He golden brown locks falling gracefully across his face. He loved Feli, he didn't like keeping him in the dark but it was for his own good. He couldn't tell him, not yet at least. He still needed to find him and make him pay for what he did to Feliciano.


	4. Chapter 3

He had calmed down after the accident. His breathing was gentle as he laid in his arms. Feli had refused to let go of his arm when he attempted to put him in the bed. He had given up when he started to whimper, he was his only weakness in this world.

Now as he felt his chest move up and down, the stress of the weeks were catching up to him.

"Luddy…" he heat Feli whisper. He turned to him but saw that he was talking in his sleep. He brushed a golden brown lock from his face just as a tear began to roll down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Luddy…I tried…" he heard the pain and hurt etching his voice, it tugged his something inside him and he had the urge to comfort him, to tell him that he was sorry for not protecting him. He hugged him closer to his body and was instantly wrapped in is scent, his sweet flowery scent that he had no idea how he had obtained mysteriously. He didn't know how the little Italian kept his scent for so long with showering, but he enjoyed having something familiar to him so close. It brought a strange peace to him, though he didn't know why. Yes, he loved Feli and he couldn't deny it. There was a soft knock on the door. He carefully moved himself so he wouldn't disturb the small sleeping one in the bed.

"Ja?" he asked as soon as he opened the door.

"West…we need to talk…" Gilbert said, looking down. His voice low and not like his hyper self. Ludwig could tell something was wrong.

"Sure, we can go get some coffee somewhere, just let me get my coat and then we can leave." He said turning but before he could turn all the way Gilbert grabbed his arm.

"West, just come. It's important…it's about Feliciano…" his eyes widened at the news. _Is he okay? What happened to him? Wasn't he just next to me a second a go?! _He whips his head to the bed and notices that it is empty. He started to panic when he saw Gilbert leave the room.

"Bruder! Wait for me!" he called out chasing after the albino man. No matter how fast he ran he couldn't catch up, it frustrated him that Gilbert wouldn't tell him what was wrong with Feliciano. He followed him into a room, but before he could turn back to the door it slammed on him. He was alone in the room…no sign of Gilbert anywhere.

A light clocked on, shining down on a stele table. Something…no more like someone…was under a white blanket. He walked to the table, his shoes echoing his every move. He gulped hearing the loud thump of his racing heart beat out of his chest. The ringing never left his ears and only increased when he got closer to the table. As he lifted the sheet he saw a pale, practically white face. The face, belonged to none other than…Feliciano.

"No…no… This can't be real! I was just with him! He was fine!" he called into the darkness, his voice trembled. _Stop acting this way you idiot! This isn't like me…but Feliciano… _He stumbled backwards until his back hit a smooth surface. He turned to find that he was pressed against a glass window. He could clearly see a surgeon on the other side…next to a body.

"Feliciano Vargas, died on February OX, X&*0. Age, 20." He could barely hear the surgeon…but just from seeing tha face he knew instantly what he had said.

"No! This isn't right! NO!" he yelled.

"No!" he shout forward, sweat dripping from his forehead down his cheeks.

"West! God you had us worried there." Gilbert let put and exhausted breathe and collapsed on a conveniently placed chair.

"G-Gilbert?" his voice barely a whisper. He felt a hand touch his arm and saw a relieved looking Feliciano sigh.

"You're lucky Feli was able to find me so fast. Do you have any idea how much sleep awesome me lost? I might be way more awesome than you but I still need my sleep." Feli blushed a bit and hid behind his arm, pressing close enough for him to feel his breath. His face grew a little hot at the small action. He shook it off his mind and looked around the room.

There were no doctors, no stele tables and Feliciano wasn't dead. He sighed with relief and sank back into the bed.

"Excuse me, but we need to do a quick check up on Mr. Vargas," a female doctor called from the door way. Ludwig visibly tensed when he heard this, worried that his nightmarish dream might turn real. Feliciano looked a bit scared too, but tried to comfort Ludwig instead with a bright smile. He patted his head, thanking him for looking after him when in reality Feli needed to be watched. His smile turned bigger and he walked away with the doctor, looking back as if to see if he was still okay. He laughed a bit, being taken care of by another patient. He watched silently as the small Italian slowly grew further from him. It was only after the room was silent that Gilbert said something.

"Hey West…are you sure you're doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired, that's all. Being here for the last month has just been a lot." He confessed. _It's not that I dislike being here, if it's for Feli I'm willing to be here. _

"To be honest…I'm really worried about you West…and…I really don't think staying here is good for you…"

"What are you saying Bruder?"

"I don't think you should stay with Feliciano. It's not a healthy relationship, I mean the guy doesn't even remember you!"

Ludwig took a moment to digest what he was saying.

"Are…are you telling me to leave Feli?!" he asked, staring at his brother. Gilbert did not meet his eyes, but instead kept staring at the floor.

"Not exactly…but it wouldn't be a bad idea if you did…"

"But why?!" he asked. He couldn't understand this sudden change in his brother. His usually hyper self would have stood up in what ever he believed. So why suddenly tell him to break up with Feli?! He didn't have a problem with him, if he did he would have refused him five years ago…back when he had first told him about Feliciano.

"I'm sorry West, but this is for the best." He heard Gilbert say, but he couldn't quite hear him through the ringing in his ears. His vision started to fade…he couldn't focus on anything.

"B-bruder…" Damn…he had slipped something in his drink…damn him…


End file.
